A flanged bush, also referred to as a “flanged bearing”, a “flanged bearing bush”, a “cylindrical bearing bush”, and a “lining bush”, is typically used to support a shaft or other structure and is disposed, for example, in an opening of a housing or other structure. The flanged bush is typically substantially cylindrical, and has an exterior portion that is made of a material that is capable of withstanding predetermined loads, such as steel, and an interior portion that is made of a bearing material, such as a polymer or another metal. The cylindrical body is operable for supporting a predetermined transverse load and the radial flange is operable for supporting a predetermined axial load. Most conventional flanged bushes include an out-turned radial flange, however, an in-turned radial flange may also be utilized, depending upon the desired application.
Depending upon the desired application, it may also be preferable to maximize the dimensions of the radial flange. This is true, for example, in internal combustion engine (ICE) pulley damper applications. For a given axial load, increasing the dimensions of the radial flange increases the surface area of the radial flange in contact with the housing or other structure and decreases the surface pressure exerted on the radial flange material, thereby increasing the life of the flanged bush. Conventional flanged bush designs and the methods for the manufacture thereof typically limit the dimensions and contact surface area of the flanged bush.
Conventional methods for the manufacture of flanged bushes suffer other limitations as well. For example, one conventional method for the manufacture of a flanged bush includes welding a washer onto a rolled bush, forming the radial flange. This method, however, inefficiently utilizes the radial flange material and results in undesirable waste. Likewise, another conventional method for the manufacture of a flanged bush having an in-turned radial flange typically results in the wrinkling of the contact surface of the radial flange.
Thus, what is needed are flanged bushes and methods for the manufacture thereof that incorporate wrinkle-free radial flanges of varying dimensions and contact surface areas, efficiently utilize radial flange material, and result in minimal waste.